


Manusia

by Selai



Series: Kurang dari 500 kata [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selai/pseuds/Selai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gambarkan manusia dalam satu kata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manusia

Kau berdecak, menyeringai kecil pahit dan berlalu. Seolah tak mendengar.  _Well,_ bagaimana bisa kau tak mendengarkan kalau itu tepat di kamar sebelahmu dan mereka kira kau tak mendengarkan karena musikmu yang keras itu ?

Tapi kau hanya pura-pura melenggang lewat dan membuat mereka melirikmu sejenak, terdiam tak melanjutkan, menjelaskan bahwa mereka benar-benar membicarakanmu.

Kau mendengus. _Dasar,_ katamu. Mengingat mereka sok baik basa-basi biasanya.

 _Ah, manusia._ Pikirmu lagi. Yah....memang tak salah.

Semuanya memang begitu. Belum lagi saat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselmu ketika kau kembali ke kamarmu, _Tak bisa, eh ?_ Padahal lebih penting dari cerita busuk yang biasanya diceritakan dan kau harus mendengarkannya demi membuat telingamu menjamur bosan. Padahal kau hampir berniat untuk menyempatkan waktu kembali karena diminta menjadi lumut demi titel 'teman'.

 _Manusia memang aneh,_ batinmu dan kau merasa mungkin menjadi alien lebih baik dibanding hidup seperti ini. Karena hidup manusia penuh kemunafikkan, penuh kebohongan, penuh ucapan manis dan tusukkan pisau yang tajam di belakang.  

Kau juga tak berbeda, bukan ? Lagipula kau lebih suka hukum alam mendominasi dan kadang membudakkan perikemanusiaan yang muncul di perasaanmu.

Karena hukum alam membolehkan kita membalas perbuatan orang lain sama dengan apa yang mereka perbuat pada kita sebelumnya, dan terkadang mengijinkan kita untuk membalas lebih bagi mereka. 

Lagipula, hidup akan lebih menyenangkan jika begini. Bukan hanya menerima dan menjadi anjing penurut yang nantinya akan dibuang tuannya. Atau mungkin disembelih dan diguling karena terlalu penurutnya ?

Rasanya benar pembicaraanmu dengan 'teman' sekelasmu kemarin. Sepertinya manusia memang anak setan yang dibesarkan oleh malaikat. Karena bagaimanapun bagusnya rupa manusia, di dalam tubuh kita mengalir sifat pemberontak setan yang menurun, maka dari itu rasanya sulit membayangkan dunia yang damai tanpa perselisihan karena tetap saja rasa tak suka, benci, dengki, iri, cemburu, menjadi sifat dasar manusia. 

Dan manusia belajar dengan baik di lingkungan malaikat sehingga ia bisa meniru wajah baik dan senyum semanis madu untuk menutupi hati setannya yang seolah melelehkan baja dengan sekali sentuh. 

Karena manusia munafik. Tangan kanannya menawarkan apel dan tangan kirinya memegang belati. 

Ada yang mengaku tidak pernah munafik, wahai makhluk Tuhan yang katanya paling sempurna ? Mungkin sebenarnya kalian makhluk lain yang tak sengaja berupa layaknya manusia. 

_Alien mungkin ? Atau ghoul ?_


End file.
